thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Home Media Distribution Warning Screens
These are the warning screens of Paramount Home Video, Paramount Video, Paramount Home Entertainment, and Paramount Home Media Distribution. 1980 The warning screen from Paramount Home Video is the words "LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ANY PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, OTHER USE OR COPYING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED." on a dark blue background. As seen on VHS and Betamax, such as Play It Again, Sam (1972), and others. 1980-1989 The warning screen from Paramount Home Video and Paramount Video is the same warning text, in the Kabel font, on a background of changing colors. There is an early version where the text is smaller, the font is Bauhaus 93, and in yellow instead of white. The variant is used until 1984. The cheesiness is that it is missing some punctuation. A Japanese version, for Paramount releases distributed by CIC Video in Japan, exists. As seen on US VHS tapes, such as Grease (1978), and Star Trek videos, and Japanese VHS tapes, such as Roman Holiday (1953). 1989-present Warning: Transforming from the zooming-in of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" from the Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation ID of the era, we see a wallpaper with the Paramount logo all over it. We see the standard Warning in the ITC Korinna font. Color Backgrounds: *1989: Mauve/white gradient. *1989-2006: Dark blue gradient. Bylines: *1989: A Gulf+Western Company *1989-1995: A Paramount Communications Company *1995-2006: A Viacom Company (in the Viacom Wigga-Wigga font) Variants: *In late 1989, a shadow effect was applied to the text (This is when the Paramount Communications variant started its usage). *In 1995, the font was changed to ITC Benguiat Medium. *One variant had the background in light/dark gray gradient and had more text as well. Seen on most Paramount DVD releases from 1999-2002, such as Wayne's World, Black Sheep and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *There is an extremely rare variant on demo tapes (for example, Dollman Vs. Demonic Toys) that asked the viewer to call a certain telephone number and to help prevent video piracy. The text also scrolls up. *There is an extremely rare variant on screening tapes (for example, Alfie) that is being loaned for the purpose of personal review. *The Canadian version has the word "WARNING" in red, underlined in white, along with modified warning text. *Canadian VHS tapes from 1989-1995 use the Canadian warning screen, with the text being in a sans-serif font. *There is a version of this warning screen where the text is on a black background. This can be found on a few PBS releases such as the Paramount versions of Teletubbies: Oooh! Springtime Surprises and Magical Moments, Boohbah: Big Windows, Cyberchase: The Snelfu Snafu and Teletubbies: Go! Exercise with the Teletubbies. *There is a rare version of this warning where the warning is in a different font and the background is purple. This version can be seen on a few PBS releases from Paramount such as Teletubbies: Again-Again! and Caillou: Caillou at Play. *On the 1998 VHS of Titanic (Cassette #1), the 1991 VHS of Raiders of the Lost Ark, the 1989 VHS of The Shootist, the 1991 laserdisc of Apocalypse Now, the 1989 laserdisc of The Naked Gun, the 1997 releases of the Godfather trilogy, some Star Trek TAS tapes, a different version of The Truman Show and some Boohbah tapes such as Snowman and Comfy Armchair, because they didn't contain the "Feature Presentation" ID, this screen instead faded in from black. * A variant from 2002 had the text (written in the post-1995 font) on a plain blue background. This is seen with the special Paramount 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation ID from that year. FX/SFX: The transformation from the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zoom-in to the Warning. Cheesy Factor: When it debuted, the warning had the same text as the last logo, which lacked some punctuation. Later in 1989, the first period returned, but the other punctuation is still missing. Music/Sounds: None unless you count the fade out of the Paramount fanfare. Availability: Seen on all videos from this period. The Gulf+Western variant, however, is a tough find, but can be found on some Paramount tapes such as the 1989 VHS tape of Grease. The other two variants are easier to find. The gray-colored background variant can be found on most Paramount DVDs from the time. Scare Factor: None, unless you want to count the transformation from the "Feature Presentation" to the Warning. The font of the text on the Gulf+Western and Paramount Communications variants from 1989-1995 can also creep some out. 1989 Warning: On a color-changing gradient background, the warning text appears in white, but in a different font (Times New Roman). FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd screen. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Spotted on a 1989 VHS release of Star Trek: The Animated Series - Volume Five. Scare Factor: Low. 2013-present Warning: For the first screen of the 10th warning, on a black background, we see the word "WARNING" at the top of the screen, in fire engine red, with Warning text in white. After the first one, it cuts to "ANTI-PIRACY WARNING", now in small fire engine red, with Warning text in white. Similar to 5th Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Brand new. Scare Factor: None. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 2000-2001 See CIC Video Warning Screen. 2000-present Paramount Home Entertainment UK Warning (2000) (Variant) (S1).jpg Paramount Home Entertainment UK Warning (2000) (Variant) (S2).jpg Paramount Home Entertainment UK Warning (2000) (Variant) (S3).jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2001_DVD_Warning_Screen_(S1).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2001_DVD_Warning_Screen_(S2).png Warning: We see a blue wallpaper with the Paramount logo (with Viacom byline) all over it. We see the standard Warning in the Futura font reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. At the end of the tape, the long extended warning text scrolls up reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oilrigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, ending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this video recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. Variants: * DVD releases would have the altered text in the Arial font and the Express text appears after it. Early DVDs such as Forrest Gump don't have the Express text. * 2002 DVD releases have the Paramount 90th Anniversary logo (with Viacom byline) all over it. FX/SFX: None, except for the text scrolling at the end of the tape. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some UK Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases and most DVD releases like Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, SpongeBob ''DVD releases, Forrest Gump, ''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Airplane!, and Save the Last Dance. Scare Factor: None. 2003-2006 vlcsnap-2014-07-15-11h36m37s122-png.jpg vlcsnap-2014-07-15-11h36m57s130-png.jpg Warning: The 1995 version of the 1986-2003 Paramount Pictures logo animates, then it backs away revealing itself on the inside of a VCR. Some tape appears with "WARNING" scrolling on it. We cut to several shots, in sync with the music. We cut to one more shot that is a close up of the tape. The warning text appears below. The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. At the end of the tape, we see the distance shot of the tape with "WARNING" scrolling on it and more detailed warning text appears scrolling up like the credits of a movie reading. The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, lending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this video recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. Variant: A variant exists where the warning segues into the Piracy Warning. FX/SFX: All CGI. Music/Sounds: A piano-jazz tune, with the sounds of the VCR as a background noise. The final part of the music is an ascending tune played by the piano. The end of the tape only has the VCR sounds. Availability: Common in the UK and Ireland. Seen on The Core, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Orange County, Clockstoppers, SpongeBob Squarepants: Tide and Seek, Action Man: X MISSIONS THE MOVIE, SpongeBob Squarepants: Nautical Nonsense, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider 2 The Cradle of Life, The Iatlian Job (2003), Orange County, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, SpongeBob Squarepants: Lost in Time, and Max & Ruby: Party Time With Max & Ruby Scare Factor: Low, it may startle you the first time you see it, but it's harmless. Australia TBA Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Paramount Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Viacom Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen